


We Love You..

by Narimiri



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Bath Sex, Begging, Biting, Blindfolds, Boss!kado - Freeform, Crying, Drugging, Loud Sex, Multi, Non-Consensual Bondage, Overstimulation, Saika!Anri, Sort of yandere elements, This Whole Situation is Creepy, This is pretty dark so yeah, a lot of screaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 02:42:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10957998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narimiri/pseuds/Narimiri
Summary: Kida swears his friends would never have done this to anyone.. Especially not to him..





	We Love You..

Kida Masaomi wonders how it came to this. 

 

How it came to him, blindfolded and bound in an unknown location, where the only things he can hear and feel are his two best friends.. He thinks they're his friends.. He doesn't know, they sound like them, but he can't see their faces, but they don't sound right! All he feels are the soft, taunting ministrations assaulting his weakened body.

 

"Feels good, doesn't it? Ki~da~" Teases Mikado's voice, now cold and mean spirited, and Kida feels his friend's hands exploring his body, "Your hips are so soft.. You almost look like one of those girls you always flirt with.." Kida wants to cry when he feels his friend lifting his body into an even more vulgar, abhorrent position. This new position presses his left cheek into the tatami of what he assumes is the floor of Mikado's tiny apartment. His ass and hips are raised high into the air, making him look cheaper than a fifty cent whore. 

 

"Kida-kun.. Tell us if it hurts.." The soft, beautiful voice of Anri is now monotone, and Kida shrieks as he feels a cold finger tease the underside of his humiliatingly swollen cock.

 

"P-please.. No!" Kida pleads. He knows he must truly be a sight to behold, blindfolded with his own yellow bandana and trapped in an obscene pose, his hair sticking up everywhere, his cheeks flushed with the rosy red of want.

 

"No.. Kida, that's not what we want you to say." Mikado's voice is even colder somehow, and Kida hears his friend pick something up. A cap pops off something, and the smell of cherries fills the little apartment. Kida's whole body clenches up at the smell, since he knows exactly what Mikado is holding. 

 

"He's scared." Anri says bluntly, before leaning in so that her breath hits Kida's earlobe, and saying in a hushed voice, "Don't worry... I love you, so much, Kida-kun and I wouldn't do anything to hurt you.." This statement only increases Kida's fear, and tears bite at the corners of his blindfolded, chocolaty eyes. 

 

"I love Kida-kun too.." Mikado's hand strokes Kida's cheek, and the blond teen chokes back tears. Suddenly, a finger meets his closed lips. "Taste this." Mikado orders. 

 

"N-no-- Mmf!" A finger is shoved between Kida's closed lips, and he tastes the sickening taste of cherry flavored lubricant. He splutters and bites down on Mikado's finger.

 

"Kida, Kida, Kida..." His friend shakes his head in disappointment, "What should we do with you..?"

 

"Don't punish him." Anri commands, but Kida feels Mikado's hand smack his rear. His whole body feels sensitive..

 

"Ah, I think Kida-kun is a little masochistic~" His friend teases, and Kida's ass is met with another smack, making his eyes shoot wide open behind the blindfold.

 

"You're scaring him, Mikado.." Anri deadpans, and Kida feels a hand on his chest, "If you really love him, be more gentle." The feminine hand brushes softly over one of his swollen, pink nipples, making him shriek and writhe. 

 

"A-Anri, please..!" Kida sobs, his toes curling in as the girl gently touches his chest, over, and over, and over..

 

"Untie him." Anri says firmly, and suddenly, Kida feels the straps holding him in that humiliating position loosen. He chokes back tears as he falls back into the arms of Mikado.

 

"Kida-kun, don't cry.." His friend says gently into his ear, and the boy can just hear the smile on his face.

 

"M-Mikado... Please.." Kida begs, forgetting in his near hysteria to say what he wants.

 

"Of course, Ki~da~" One arm wraps possessively around the blond, and he hears Mikado opening up the same bottle from earlier. The scent of cherries lingers in the heated atmosphere. Kida desperately wants to cry when he feels Mikado teasing his sensitive entrance with a finger covered in hot, cherry scented lubricant. 

 

"M-Mikado, please, t-take it out!" He shrieks as Mikado pushes his finger inside. The fabric of the shorter boy's shirt brushes up against the sensitive skin of his back, adding to the thick and heavy tension that makes Kida want to yell. He feels Anri press her hands into his chest.

 

"He's so beautiful, isn't he, Mikado..?" The girl says softly, and Kida wants to cry even more when she says this.

 

"Should we take the blindfold off..? I want to see his eyes.." Kida blinks rapidly when he feels Mikado remove the blindfold, his eyes burning at the faint light in the room.

 

"P-please, don't look a-at me.." Kida sobs, an involuntary moan wrenching its way out of his mouth as he tries to thrash away from his friends.

 

"Don't cry, Kida-kun.." Mikado and Anri say in uncanny unison, and suddenly, Kida finds Anri's lips on his. They're soft and gentle, but there's possessiveness to it, as her tongue snakes around his.

 

"Aah-- N-no, Anri...!" Kida sobs, his words slurred by the bespectacled girl's tongue in his mouth.

 

"Anri, don't have all the fun.." A pout crosses Mikado's lips, and before Kida can stop them, he has two formerly soft spoken teens lustfully kissing him.

 

"Mmmh.. Nn..no..." Kida begs, trying not to cry.

 

He can't stop himself from crying when Mikado's assault on his body resumes. The slow, teasing finger inside him gently pushes deeper inside.

 

"Kida-kun, are you a virgin..?" Mikado inquires with fake innocence as he pulls away from the hot cavern of Kida's mouth.

 

"Y-yes.. A-ah! N-noooo..!" Kida arches his back, shrieking in agony as Mikado slips a second finger inside him. It becomes unbearable when, without warning, Anri locks her teeth into his neck, sucking with all her strength. "P-please! P-please!!!" Kida sobs, trying to break away from Mikado's suddenly too strong hold.

 

It's too much, he feels like he's going to burst, it's hot, it's hot, he doesn't know what this feeling is but he wants it to end!! With something in between a moan and a shriek, some kind of hot, sticky fluid explodes from the head of his erection, covering his creamy thighs and abdomen. His cheeks flush an even more vibrant red when he realizes what he just DID.

 

"P-please.. No m-more..." He begs, tears glimmering on his thick lashes, his whole body shaking from the overstimulation. 

 

"We haven't even made you feel really good yet, Kida-kun.." His friends chorus eerily.

 

"Lay down, and spread your legs." Anri instructs, and Kida does so, his face burning at the obscene position he's forced into. Suddenly, Mikado is on top of him, and Anri is supporting his body from behind, holding his legs apart. Kida squeezes his eyes shut, but instantly wishes that he hadn't, it makes it worse.

 

He hears Mikado remove his pants, and presumably his underwear, and tentatively opens one eye.

 

"N-no! P-please, don't p-put that in me..!" He shrieks as loud as he can.

 

"That's not what you should say, now is it, Masaomi?" One of Mikado's hands gently strokes his tear stained cheek.

 

"P-please, j-just stop..." He's met with a sudden smack to the face, and his eyes shoot open.

 

"Masaomi. Tell us what you want." Mikado's voice is hard and firm. Not wanting them to hurt him more, Kida manages to whimper,

 

"P-please... P-put it in m-me.. M-make me cum... M-make me yours..." Kida has to gaze up at Mikado, was he always this tall..? Maybe it's just that he's sitting on top of him now..

 

"My... Masaomi, who knew you were so lewd..?" Mikado's voice is nasty underneath the soft tone.

 

"Kida, please, don't cry.." A pair of lips meet his cheek, and suddenly, there's Anri beside him. He doesn't realize he was crying, but now that he does, he hates that he can't stop. "I love you, so much..." Her voice is beautiful, but Kida's too scared to focus on her voice.

 

"Relax yourself, Masaomi. I don't want to hurt you.. Actually, I don't care much if I do, but.." Suddenly, something feels like it's ripping his entrance apart from the inside, Kida realizes that Mikado's fucking him now.. God, no..

 

He tries to think about something, anything else, and remembers what probably led to this. Mikado and Anri had invited him out to dinner, and for the most part, it'd been okay, awkward, since they weren't friends per se anymore. Kida realizes how stupid he was to let them all to eagerly get up to get him a drink. They drugged me, he thinks, but his thinking is halted by the feeling of Mikado's body making violent contact with his, heated smacking noises of skin on skin filling the tiny apartment, Mikado's droning mantra of "Masaomi, Masaomi, Masaomi.." filling his ears.

 

"P-please, s-stop!!" Kida tries to keep from crying, but the tears fall on their own when he feels a pair of teeth sink into his neck, and hears Anri's voice mumble,

 

"Mine..." As her lips pull away from his neck, slender hands run up and down his chest, touching him as if he were a girl. A small, monotonous hum comes from Anri's lips. "Kida, you're so pretty..." He can just hear the smile on her lips, and it makes him more scared. He struggles, but that reminds him that Mikado is still roughly fucking him. He can't keep track of both things at once, it's too much, too much, too much... He feels his body getting hot, and he starts struggling harder. 

 

"P-please, n-no!!" He shrieks, "I-I'm gonna.... A-aaah!! N-no, take this th-thing... T-take it out! I-I'm gonna!!" He can't finish his sentence, and he screams at the top of his lungs, hot, sticky cum splattering his body. His breathing is erratic, and his body is a mess.. "P-please, don't look a-at me.." Kida sobs, struggling hysterically.

 

"Shush... Shush..." Mikado's finger is pressed against his lips gently, his other hand caressing Kida's cheek, "Don't cry, Masaomi.." Kida shrieks, sobbing hysterically when he realizes both Mikado and Anri are on top of him now. The girl is mumbling a soft, repeated mantra of, 

 

"I love you, I love you, I love you.." 

 

"P-please.. L-let me go.." As if they're declining, both Mikado and Anri force a kiss on him, tongues intertwining with his. He's forced to keep his mouth wide open, letting them both in. His limbs are weak, and his head is hazy. He thinks he feels one of them lifting him up, but he doesn't know, and his whole body is too numb to tell.. His vision is blurry, but he can tell when they enter a different room. He cam feel coldness radiating from the walls, so he assumes it's a bathroom.

 

His eyelids are heavy, and he can barely keep awake.. He hears a bathtub filling with water, and suddenly, he's gently slid into warm water. He shuts his eyes, a flush staining his cheeks as he moans at the feeling of hot water on his aching, sensitive skin. He feels the bathwater splash around as Mikado and Anri join him.

 

"Mmnnnn..." Kida moans at the water touching his body, a dark red blush spreading over his body from the heat. 

 

"Masaomi is so sensitive..." Mikado teases, letting his hands exploring every inch of the blond's body.

 

"Mm, he is..." Anri nods softly in agreement, "He really is too cute.." 

 

"Mmf... S-stop-- Aah!" Kida squirms helplessly, his hips bucking forward with noticeable force as Mikado's hand brushes his chest.

 

"Masaomi.. Tell us what feels good.." Mikado smiles, his hands moving in such a way that sends shivers up and down Kida's spine. The hot bathwater seems to make his delicate body more sensitive. 

 

"Kida... He's like... A flower. Delicate, sensitive, and beautiful.." Anri's words make Kida want to scream, he's only delicate because they're torturing him!

 

"S-shut up.." Kida manages to say. He bites back tears, but they come anyway.

 

"Don't cry.." Mikado shushes him gently, a dominant tone to his voice. Kida whimpers, arching his hips forward suddenly. There's a sudden burning heat surging through his body, hot and heavy and electric. "Ah, did I not tell you? There was an aphrodisiac in the lubricant, I guess it just takes a while to kick in~" Mikado sounds positively gleeful, knowing he drugged his friend. 

 

"Ah.. N-no... P-please... M-make it stop.." Kida sobs, his now frail and little seeming body dripping with sweat as he lets out a desperate, needy cry, shakily wrapping his hands around his quickly growing erection, and furiously pumping the obscenely wet and hard organ. 

 

"Masaomi, let me do that, you're going to hurt yourself." Mikado gently pulls Kida's hand away, making the blond whine and tremble. He gently wraps his hand around Kida's aching cock, and starts to jerk him off.

 

"M-Mikado... P-please...!" Kida lets out a delicious cry of want, lurching forward."O-oohh... M-Mikado! I-I'm gonna..!!" A shriek of pleasure wrenches through his throat as he releases.

 

"Mikado. Let me make Kida feel good.." Anri interrupts, not caring about how heavily spent Kida's body is as she crawls on top of him, hands on his chest.

 

"N-no, please... Uhhn.. N-no.. Y-yes.." Kida feels like he's about to pass out, the overstimulation is going to kill him! He lets himself slump back in the dirtied bathwater, defeated and too weak to move.

 

"Masaomi looks so cute when he's tired, doesn't he?" Mikado smiles, lifting the sleeping, dirty blond out of the tub.

 

"Mm.. He is." Anri nods gently.

 

"Nng.." A small moan comes from Kida's lips, and he barely opens his eyes to look up at them.

 

"Yes, Masaomi?" Mikado looks down at Kida, who's too exhausted to protest a single thing anymore. 

 

"Nn-nn..." Kida shakes his head gently, and Mikado can't help but laugh.

 

"I know, you're tired." He smiles, and gently carries Kida back into the main room of the apartment. He lays him on the futon, and immediately, he's fast asleep.

 

"We love you, Masaomi." Is the last thing the two say to him before he falls into full sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I guess this is what happens when I write a fucked up 18+ oneshot.. I'm so sorry Kida!


End file.
